1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus which returns sketballs from the vicinity of the backboard to the shooter at the freethrow line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior to the present invention, there has been a continuing need for a basket ball return apparatus which is easily mountable near a basketball hoop and adapted to return the ball to the freethrow line in a manner which simulates the throwing of the ball by the official. There has been an accompanying need that such apparatus not be cumbersome and be easily storable and/or retractable, yet light in weight and simple to handle.
Prior to the present invention, there have not been any such apparatus in existence. Existing typical prior art is evidenced by the following patents, for example. U.S. Pat. No. 1,765,269 to Hatley granted Jun. 17, 1930 discloses a frame of which upper ends are fixedly but detachably inserted into ring-loops extending from a lower edge of a backboard, with the lower end held by insertion into an extended base member lying on the ground; storage is possible solely by withdrawing the inserted upper ends and thereafter during storage folding at hinge-areas located at points positioned about half-way up the frame side-bars. U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,263 to Wiley granted Nov. 4, 1975 is a basket-like apparatus supported from the ground to be positioned beneath a basketball backboard basket such that a ball solely falling through the basket will be guided by railings forwardly to a shooting position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,506 to Caveney granted Aug. 26, 1986 discloses a basketball backboard having side deflectors with a net attached to the side deflectors and to the backboard, with the bottom of the net fastened forwardly to the floor by unspecified floor inserts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,885 to Cohen granted Sep. 29, 1991, somewhat similar to that of Cavehey patent, discloses a basketball backboard mounting apparatus that grasps the entire board and that suspends an upper end of a net from high points along the backboard, as well as from below the board, with the forward end having an attached strap for wrapping around a waist of a person, such as a bed-ridden person, such that the ball is returnable to that person lying in bed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,421 to Spier, Jr. granted Jun. 4, 1974 is to a basket attachment, such that when the basketball goes through the basket, it will be caused to fall forwardly toward the center of the basketball court directly in front of the basketball backboard. U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,371 to Postol granted Nov. 22, 1988 discloses a basketball return apparatus which contains netting and a frame. The frame is supported by legs. This apparatus returns the ball toward the freethrow line in such a manner that it becomes motionless at a level which is above the level of the court. Thus, this apparatus lacks the simulation of a ball thrown back by an official. Accordingly, it can readily be seen that the prior art does not solve all the problems addressed by the present invention.